La DEA of Libra:Walkthrough/Route
Guild Control Events Checklist Alicia Scene *Prelude This scene is flagged indirectly after engaging the first set of group of Bandits by choosing to rescue her. **The actual scene takes place once Celica enters B2. *Prelude To avoiding the Scene (Missing out her second H scene as early as Chapter 5): **Refusing the quest or choose to sleep (Missing out all her events and ultimately, the Improve Room entirely). **If choosing to save her, after encountering the first group of bandits inside the hideout, do not engage the first fixed battle. '''Retrace back to the big hole in the middle of the room, and proceed with the alternative path. '''Female Rewinia Knight Scene *3 Rape Scene: Loot all 9 chest (glowing item) in the Mirror Dungeon before Boss Battle (going on the stairway to Boss' floor). *3 Miss anyone of the 9 items will avoid the scene. Kachua Scene *4 Automatically triggered if entering any dungeon when Musk (Blue Points) is equal or less than 12 *4 Scene will not trigger if Musk (Blue Points) is raised higher than 12 at the beginning of the chapter. Linsha Scene *4 Scene is avoided 'if any one of the following action are done. (You should give Linsha the jewel '& complete request 2 to avoid the scene. Just having red guild points lower than 15 only you don't see the scene the event that shows Linsha doesn't need to do the scene does not happen). **Giving Linsha "Decoration Jewel" (万里の飾り玉). **Complete Linsha's Request 2. **Red Guild have lower than 15 Points. Levia Scene *5 Event will happen '''if anyone of the following is '''incomplete. **1 Defeat 4 standing Orcs in Orcs' Nest in Kodora B2F. **2 Allowing Levia's army to avoid 2 or 3 out of 3 monster (Kodora Mine B4F and B5F). ***Push the first wall, leave the second, push the third. **5 avoid all traps in long alleyway in B7F. Meruya Scene *7 Scene is gain by defeating 8 more than standing enemy (non-random encounter) in East Mansion B6F. **This results in failing to rescue her. *If less then 8 enemies are defeated, although there is still CG, no scene will happen. **She can be saved regardless if Ruu's Dream (Elven Village) event is completed or not in Chapter 4. Endings Note: Players may choose alternative paths to get their respective endings, but the methods listed below are confirmed. True Ending *Although it is how La DEA storyline ends, this ending is achieved by fulfilling none '''of the requirements of other endings. '''Abeloos Ending *The Main requirement to get this ending is Abeloos Joins your party, to do that following must be completed. **'Red (Merchant) Faction value with 18 or above rating'. ** Rudon must be defeated. **Meruya Survived. **Collect all 5 pieces of Abeloos' Dairy/Memory in Chapter 7 (before Chapter Boss). **#B7F: Top Right Room of the Hallway before the Celica statue. **#B7F: At Celica Statue. **#B6F: Top Right room linked to the center of the floor where Meruya Boss Battle takes place. **#B5F: Bottom Right of the 4 room before Abeloos' Boss Battle. **#B5F: Top Left of the 4 room before Abeloos' Boss Battle. **Break the Crystal in East Mansion B5F. ***Collect Hotspring water in B6F. Bring it to spell circle in the 4 room area in B5F, then interact with the Crystal. Refer to the character joining condition along with the chart above for gain maximum values. Kachua Ending *'Require 19 or above Blue (Musk) Points. ' *Skip all friendship event requests. *Kachua's Scene must be avoided (more than 12 Blue Points by the start of Chapter 4) **This includes if you triggered Saria's kidnapping and defeat Rudon. *In Chapter 3, view the question mark event (meeting Kashua) in the alleyway. **Follow through with the event by talking to Levia to unlock an event in the mine marked with an exclamation point. **View the event in the mine where there is a hidden discussion that takes place between Revia and Kachua. *In Chapter 4, attempt to leave the town to trigger a scene involving Kachua, Latina, and Lorraine. This scene appears to be automatic. *Chapter 6: Fighting Bandits (Event triggered by Wendice/Yoruma -3 Red). **Automate event if your Red Faction Points is 11 or below by start of chapter 6. *Metisana does not need to join the party. *Both of Roka's requests were rejected. *Revia's rape scene was witnessed. (Unconfirmed) Roka Ending Roka's Requirements is to have equal amount '''of Guild Power in both guilds. (Point must be 15 or higher?) *Accept both Roka's requests (1st request happens in Chapter 2 to 4. 2nd is in Chapter 7). *Recruit every character except for Abeloos. *Avoid all Scene in the Event List Above: '''Alicia, Female Knight, Kachua, Levia, 'Meruya, Rinsha' Get everything that has a ✓ under the "Roka's IF Route" column. The checklist will result in 15/10/15 power at the end. Follow the table below for a short guide on this route, if done correctly you should have 15 Red and 17 Blue by the end of chapter 4 Category:La DEA of Libra Guide